In the view of Dot Warner
by AllyHWarner
Summary: Set a few weeks after my Yakko story, Dot has a mysterious encounter in the woods.  NOTE: I own no part of Animaniacs. It belongs to WB.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in Burbank. The sun was shining brightly and the birds were cheerfully singing away outside my bedroom window. Like normal, I got out of bed and went over to my vanity to get ready for the day. I put on my favorite pink dress and my ear band with the yellow flower on it.

_Oh yeah!, _I said to myself as I looked into the mirror, _ I'm cute!_

I went downstairs to find my brothers, Yakko and Wakko, sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

"Good morning!," I said.

"Morning, Dot," said Yakko.

"Want to watch with us?," asked Wakko, moving over a little on the couch.

"No thanks," I answered, "I think I'm going to go for a walk in that forest not far from here."

"I don't know, sis," said Yakko, "it could be dangerous."

"I'm sure it isn't," I said.

"But how do you know?," asked Yakko, "You've never been in that forest before. None of us have."

"Yakko, don't worry," I said, "I'll be fine."

Ever since I had that accident a few weeks ago, Yakko had become more overprotective of Wakko and I. Even more than usual.

"But what if...," he started.

"If anything goes wrong, I'll have my pet with me," I assured him as I reached into the pocket of my dress and pulled out the small, white box that contained my pet.

"Okay," said Yakko, still sounding a little worried.

So, after eating a small breakfast of cereal and saying goodbye to my brothers, I started walking towards the forest.

_Everything seems normal so far, _ I thought, passing a small grove of trees.

Just then, I heard a sound from behind me like the rustling of branches. I started to get the feeling I was not alone in this forest. Someone was following me. I turned around to see who or what it was and could not believe what I saw.

"Who are you?," I screamed, "And what do you want with me?"


	2. Chapter 2Into the woods

It was like nothing I had ever seen before. I'm not sure if it was a human or toon. It looked like just a dark, shadowy figure that seemed to float rather than walk. It had a strange, bluish glow to it, like it was somehow radiating pure energy.

_Could this be him?, _ I thought, _ the creature I had heard stories about? _

I tried to run but it kept coming closer and closer to me. I was scared.

"Hello, _ princess,_ " it said in a low, menacing voice.

"Th-that's Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca-" I started, my voice shaking.

"_SILENCE!_," it said.

"What do you want?," I asked.

"The same thing I want from every toon who wanders into my forest," it answered.

"And what is that?," I asked, still scared and a little confused.

"I want...your soul," it said.

"Why would you want my soul?," I asked.

"Because, _princess, _the souls of toons are powerful.," it answered, " They give me strength and keep me alive. Do you see this ray of light around me?"

"Yeah," I said.

"That is caused by the many toon souls I have collected over the years," it said, " if I did not have it, I would be incredibly weak and unable to move."

"You really want my soul?," I asked.

"_YES!," _it shouted.

"Well, you can't have it!," I shouted back.

I pulled the small, white box from my pocket and opened it. I was expecting it to be the usual shapeshifting creature, but instead, something different emerged from the box; a small, but very bright, beam of light. I threw the box, hoping it would hit the creature. It missed.

"You think a silly little box can defeat me?," it screamed, " Ha! It's going to take more than that to defeat me, _princess._ "

It started to come towards me again. I froze. I had no idea what to do now. I could feel everything around me start to grow darker and colder.

"Help!," I screamed, "someone help me!"


	3. Chapter 3

I could feel everything around me start to grow darker and colder every second. I was so scared. I screamed even louder; praying someone could hear me.

"Help!," I screamed, "Someone! Anyone! Help me!"

"It's no use, _ princess_!," roared the creature, "You're all alone in these woods! No one can hear you scream!"

"Think again, you creep!," I heard a voice from behind me say.

I turned around and saw Yakko and Wakko standing behind me.

"What are you doing here?," I asked, a little surprised.

"Well, you've been gone for hours," said Wakko.

"We were starting to wonder if something had happened to you," said Yakko.

"I'm so glad you found me," I said, relieved, "because that thing is trying to steal my soul."

"Well, he's not getting it!," Yakko said in a somewhat heroic voice.

"I'll handle this," said Wakko.

He opened his gag bag and pulled out a giant toon mallet. He swung it at the creature, but it just seemed to pass through its body, not leaving a mark.

"You missed!," laughed the creature.

"Well, I'm out of ideas," said Wakko.

"Dot, do you have your pet?," asked Yakko.

"I already tried that and it didn't work," I said sadly.

"Hmmm...I've got an idea!," said Yakko.

Reaching into his pocket, Yakko pulled out a large, red object.

"You sure this will work?," I asked.

"I'm sure it will," said Yakko.

He leaped into the air and started attacking the shadowy creature with the red object. The creature seemed to be growing smaller with each blow until there was almost nothing left of it.

"_NOOOOOOOO_!," I heard it scream in agony.

It was then that I saw what the red object was; it was an eraser.

"Well, that was easy," said Yakko, after the creature had been completely erased.

"Thanks for saving me, Yakko," I said, hugging him.

"No problem, sister sibling," he said.

"What about me?," asked Wakko.

"Thanks for...helping him save me," I said, hugging Wakko.


End file.
